The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus x hybridus known by the varietal name of Olga, formerly named Weibe Glocke. The new cultivar is an irradiated sport of Helle Glocke. Helle Glocke is an irradiated sport of Nadia which is a cross between the seed parent Wiesmoor Blue and the pollen parent Constant Nymph.
The new cultivar is essentially identical to Helle Glocke except for the color of the flower and the size and quantity of foliage. The new cultivar, like Helle Glocke, has more blooms per plant and the blooms last longer than for Nadia, Wiesmoor Blue or Constant Nymph.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1976 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propogations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of eight weeks from a plantlet (a well rooted young plant in a five centimeter pot) to a flowering plant in a ten centimeter pot.